


Rain

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Blackwall x Cassandra [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Petrichor - Blackwall and Cassandra.

He sat down on the wooden planks, the noose still swinging in the air above him. He’d done the right thing, he was sure, but despite the rain that had poured over the city of Val Royaux but a few moments before, he didn’t feel washed of his sins. 

He took in a deep breath - the smell of rain on the pavement of a city was different than that of the rain on the roof of his cabin in the Hinterlands. It reminded him of his younger days when nothing mattered and the sound of silvers bought his loyalty. 

He noticed her, in the crowd - her eyes met his and he couldn’t tell if she was angry or pleased, she headed towards him, her short black hair smoothed down from the down pour and he could hear the water squeezing itself out of the leathers of her boots. 

"Blackwall," her voice was strong, infinite against those who were calling for his death. He looked at her, waiting, pride ebbing each moment her gaze took him apart. She was a Seeker of Truth and he had led a life of lies, what would his namesake think of this?

"What do you wish of me, Cassandra?" He finally spoke, irritated she had yet to say anything. But, when he blinked out the dripping rain from his eyes, she was gone.

The guard pulled him up to his feet, the smell of rain tattooed itself onto his memory and he wondered if she had been there at all. 


End file.
